


One Night in Dorne

by AlynnaStrong



Series: Love in the Time of Dragons [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dorne, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Yara Has No Filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: Yara relates, with her usual lack of restraint, the circumstances surrounding the conception of their latest child.





	One Night in Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> Won't lie, not much plot here; mostly smut. This is mainly to pass a couple years in my timeline to get to the next war. Not all that time was boring, though.
> 
>  
> 
> _Setting: Brienne and Yara are happily married, as are Jaime and Cersei. Daenerys is queen after a quick invasion of Westeros. Somehow, in this fluff-verse, the twincest isn’t toxic. Jaime and Brienne are Bro-TPs, 4-ever._

Evenfall Hall didn't have a proper godswood. Tarth was far enough to the south that worship was firmly confined to the Seven. Still, everyone could appreciate the beauty of a weirwood tree, and some Evenstar in the distant past had planted a lovely specimen within the apple orchard. Jaime regarded Brienne reclining underneath it, nursing her 3 month-old daughter. Her wife, Yara, ran back and forth to the castle, fetching her whatever she needed in order to be comfortable, be it pillows, refreshments, or just company.

Having his nearby small estate (most would call it lordly, but he would always be a Lannister at heart) on the island, Jaime often felt cut off from the rest of the world. He had been thrilled to hear that his favorite traveling companion, time and again savior/savee, and all-purpose best friend would be visiting from the capital. The bucolic life wore on a fellow after a while. He’d been looking forward to rehashing old victories/defeats (as they’d usually been on opposite sides of the battlefield) and generally teasing her mercilessly. The last thing he expected was for her to arrive with a tiny infant in tow, along with a somewhat guilty looking wife.

When Brienne had finally settled down to her task, Jaime called Yara over. “Open your mouth,” Jaime demanded, grabbing the face and squeezing the cheeks of the startled Ironborn.

“How about you go fuck yourself instead?” Yara pushed back at him, but was unable to get him to dislodge his grip. She'd never entirely understood Brienne's friendship with this trying man, though she remained grateful for his role in causing Brienne to confront her feelings. “Do you have a death wish? If I yell for her to get up now, she'll kill both of us.”

Jaime relented with a meant-no-harm grin. “I only wanted to see what your tongue was made of. Must at least be silver for you to have talked her into that again.”

“It ain’t what it’s made of, it’s how you use it,” Yara joshed out of habit.

“How did that happen?” “It wasn’t my fault!” Jaime and Yara said simultaneously.

“Oh, this should be good.” If Jaime knew Yara, it was approximately 180% her fault.

Yara shrugged. “Well, we both agreed, right, that it was my turn,” she said. Brienne had borne their twin sons, Galladon and Yaron, a year previous at that point. Both boys were walking and off the teat, so Brienne had broached the idea that their family could grow again. The realm was at peace; even the North reunited now, by the marriage between Daenerys and Jon. Why not?

“So, one who pays the piper chooses the tune. I thought, why not do it in a way where we’d all have some fun? Dorne’s not that far a sail from King’s Landing, and you can always find a nice, private party if you know where to look.”

Jaime covered his eyes with his hand. “You took her to a Dornish orgy?”

“Okay, it was maybe a little bit my fault.”

 

“We get there and it’s real posh, yeah? Lots of silk hangings and cushions everywhere.”

“A Dornish orgy,” Jaime muttered incredulously. “Only you would think to-“

“Hey, do you want to hear this or not? ‘Cause it’s kind of a long story.”

“I’m all ears.” He mimed locking his mouth shut.

“So, she's a little nervous. I can tell because she's leaning into me. Although that may have just been the shoes. She had on sandals with a little bit of heel, and you know she can't walk in anything other than boots. She's having a look around, taking in the sights. And there is a lot to see! Probably two dozen nobles and paramours of nobles. Young, well kept bodies all on display. About half boy, half girl, but this is Dorne so people are hooking up in every possible way.

“I'll admit I did have a bit of a sly motive here. She'd never been with anyone else but me – and y'know the twin's father – so I wanted her to have the opportunity to sample a little bit. See how other people do it. Maybe she'd find something new she enjoys that we can bring back home, who knows? The plan was for her to stick with girls and me with guys. I kinda forgot that a tendency to improvise is something that we have in common.

“But at the beginning she was shy and acting like she was just going to watch for a while. I have needs too, though, and I wasn't going to get fucked by a bunch of guys without some preparation. Haven't been up for that since I was 15 years old. I guide her behind a partition where we can have some floor space and start getting her undressed. She likes that, taking it slow. Everything you slip off, follow it with a caress and a kiss or a lick. Those enormous blue eyes of hers start turning black with lust. She gets me undressed pretty smoothly, I've got to admit, and we have ourselves a little interlude. I know you probably don't want too much detail here since you guys are pals, but suffice it to say that she knows exactly how to leave me with a smile on my face and a wet cunt.

“I had half a mind to call the whole thing off and spend the night between her thighs after that. I reminded myself I had a job to do, though, so I reluctantly left her in the hands of these two gals I saw watching her as she worked on me. They were like nudging each other – you go talk to her, no you go – so I brought her over to them and asked them to take care of her. I kissed her and tried to head out of there without looking back. Didn't quite make it, but when I did, she was already lying down with one fondling her breasts and the other making plans for down below. You can't let yourself feel jealous, but oh, for half a groat I would have shoved one of 'em out of the way. Brienne's smiling though and I think she's enjoying the attention. She felt ugly for such a long time that it always flabbergasts her when she finds someone that wants to fuck her. Crazy, right?

“So, I'm trying to find a man to get with, when one finds me. Dothraki, and I mean, they're a handsome people but not exactly gentle. Glad I was prepared, because they don't believe in fondling. Soon as I nodded okay, he pushed me face down onto a bunch of cushions and just entered. Kind of felt overwhelming at first; so much hot, slippery flesh pumping away inside me all of a sudden. It was really fast and kind of rough, but damned if my toes didn't curl anyway. It'd been a while since I'd taken a cock, to be honest. Maybe too long. I'll give Brienne credit for half of that orgasm, and I figure I'm not off to a bad start.

“Speaking of Bri, I hear that one of her friends has found her spot. For her, the right spot is a difference between 'oh yes sweetie, that feels good,' and 'AAAAAHHHH!!' I'm encouraged that she's having a good time, and I keep on with the mission. Seriously though, she is so fucking loud. I’m starting to see how my crew always knows when I'm going to be in a good mood.

“I see this handsome guy coming towards me, but it's a little awkward because I recognize him. You'd think if you go all the way to Dorne you wouldn't see a familiar face, but no, he was in the Lannister navy. I distinctly remember him ordering archers to shoot flaming arrows at my ship. Well, I've never been one to hold a grudge. I find a place to lie down on my back, and I spread my legs. If he'd just gotten on top of me, I wouldn't have complained. I'll give credit where it's due though, you southerners are willing to take your time.

“He kisses me, and it's almost romantic, yeah? He's caressing my cheek with his hand and gazing into my eyes. It's sort of sweet, but in the back of my mind, I'm wondering why he's taking such care since we're never going to see each other again. On the other hand, that's probably what we both thought during the battle, so. He slides in real slow, even though if I wasn’t already pretty goddamn slick I’d have been doing something wrong. He gradually starts plunging in and out of me, each thrust feeling better than the one before. I can't even say why it felt so good. It wasn't the size or the speed, but god. I start crying out a little and that makes him go harder and deeper which makes me yell louder. I have to brace myself and grip onto the pillows, and my peak is amazing when it hits. Pure bliss. When he finishes, he kisses me _again_. I swear, if this is how you say 'sorry I tried to burn down your ship,' well, I'll take it.

“I figure after that, I'm due some refreshment. I have a cup of ale and start chatting up this Summer Island girl who is clearly bored with the locals. I don't want to screw her...alright not much, but she's strictly in it for the fellas. I ask her if she's had any good lays and she points me at the kinda fat, older gentleman. 'Really?' I say and she kinda shrugs, like believe me or don't. They can't all make you drip just from looking at them, I guess.

“I'm about to go over to him, when I see Brienne aggressively kissing this other girl. Remember what I said about jealousy? Well, fuck that. I feel the strong urge to remind her that I exist. Her new friend is Dornish and they tend to know a thing or two. I go over and pat them both on their asses. Bri smiles at me and leans down to kiss my neck. Then, her friend kisses the other side of my neck. Have I ever mentioned that Bri has the best, longest fingers in the entire fucking world? Because she does; it's amazing, like bullseye every time. She gets inside of me and her friend starts running her mouth all over my breasts. We hit the ground in this tangled fuckpile. Threesomes can be tricky because there’s lots of distractions, yeah? But when they work, they really work. Having more than two hands and one mouth one your body makes you feel like a god. I’ve got my mouth on Brienne and I'm rubbing around the Dornish girl's nub, but it's real slippery and I just barely get her off before everything goes white for me. I come so hard I damn near pass out. I can't even stand up for a minute; fuck, I could barely breathe. I had to shoo them away or I would have spent the rest of the evening trying to recreate that moment.

“Before I'm entirely back in my body, I see there's a guy slowly walking up to me. I'm starting to think the ladies can sort of sit still and the men'll come to them. I’m getting tired, so I can work with that. He's really tall, and blonde with lots of muscles, and y'know for some reason that stirs something inside me. He seems a little shy with girls though. Guess it was obvious I was an easy mark, but he wants to talk for a minute beforehand. He's kinda interesting, actually. Turns out he's a former slave from Lys, working as a sailor and mercenary. He likes that I'm a fighter too. I can see his cock twitch when I talk about getting wet in the heat of battle. He lets me bring him to attention with my hand, and I help him get positioned right. I really don't think he had the slightest clue as to what he was doing, but he lasts longer than if it was his very first time. Don't get me wrong; it's not terrible. A girl can do a lot with her imagination and her right hand, but it helps if the guy at least knows how to pick a rhythm. Once he’s done he runs right off, but I don’t have time to be offended because he comes back with a cup of wine. Guess that’s the slave training. Sweet guy, though.

“Finally, I see that gentleman that was recommended to me. I see Brienne too, though and I’m torn. Like, I know I should keep to the plan, but I’d rather pull her down into my lap and see if I can bring her off just by whispering in her ear. I’ve done it before, so long as I have her undivided attention. Unfortunately, I notice she’s already talking to someone else and it looks like they mean to get right to business. Kinda thinking I may have unleashed a monster here.

“So, eyes on the prize, I turn to the fellow and ask if he wants a go. He says something polite that means ‘sure’, and I turn around so we can do it standing up while I watch Brienne. He goes in real smooth. He’s the biggest of the night most definitely, but I can soon tell he don’t just rely on that. He’s got good touches, firm but not pinchy and, miracle of miracles he actually knew what to do with my dangly bit. Being able to see Brienne helps a bunch, too. She’s eating out this girl, and she is just going to town on her, really showing her a good time. I realize it's the Summer Island girl from earlier who apparently has found an exception to her rule. Bri's got her tongue working the folds and one hand rubbing her thigh and the other on the nub. Just perfect. Her girl starts to come and Bri backs off, building it up nice and slow so it’s going to feel like a tsunami when it hits.

“I realize then, the guy I’m with is doing the same damn thing to me. Who knew older men had that kind of endurance? He’s not even grunting. He’s just set up this nice, steady in and out beat, and every time I start to clench down, he pulls out and soothes me with some massage. It's something else. After one of these times, I look over and Brienne’s lady friend is just fucking destroyed. She’s lying all curled up on her side with her hand over the privates like she can’t bear to be touched no more. I taught Bri how to do that, by that way.

“Bri’s backing away from her exhausted buddy there, and I see this fellow coming up behind her with his man-jack all stiff and ready. I figure she’ll tell him to pass her by, because you know, that was the entire plan.

“But instead of waving him off, she like backs up into him, buries him all the way inside up to his nutsack. Well, if she wants a cock, I’m hardly in a position to criticize. She seems into it, and he’s rubbing her tits and starting to plough her real nice. She throws her head back and she’s smiling, moving her hips with his. And this is the part where I should of clued in since she don’t usually like cock. She don’t even like- well, point is I should of been a little quicker on the uptake, cuz there’s only one time of the month that she likes to be filled up. That was my bad. In my defense, I was very distracted by my own nether bits. I am literally begging my gentleman to please let me come this time. My legs are shaking and he's about half holding me up. He’s fucking me and I’m watching Brienne get fucked, and that’s working out better for me that I possibly could have imagined.

“Bri and her fella were more or less standing up at first, but now she bends over so he can get in and out easier. He’s pounding her, man, pulling practically his whole cock out before going back in again. He keeps giving it to her faster, and she’s starting to come. Right about then is when it hits me that this is maybe not the greatest idea in the world. But my fella finally lets me get all the way there – it is magnificent for both of us– and it takes a few moments afterwards for me to remember how to talk. By then, it’s too late. Bri’s guy sort of grabs her by the hips and pushes in real hard. God, what an expression on his pretty face. She was prolly clenching on him so tight he thought she was going to tear it off. She just fuckin’ howled for a minute then let him go. I don’t think she ever saw his face. She asked me later, kinda blushing like she does, if he was handsome. I told her he was, though really I think he was kind of delicate looking. You know, high cheek bones and that highborn look.

“Well, she was pretty much done at that point, and I had seed running down both legs so I didn’t figure taking any more would do any good. We went back to the ship. Couple a weeks later, I was bleeding like usual and her tits were sore.”

“How many nights did you spend sleeping on the floor after that?”

“Three. But I don’t think she was really that pissed. She likes having babies, whether she’ll admit it or not. I mean, there was always moon tea if she really didn't wanna. You know who took it the hardest?”

“Queen Daenerys?”

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“Well, losing her Commander of the Queen’s Guard again had to be a disruption.”

“Oh that was nothing. We’re at peace, remember? No, it was the baby's silver hair. I thought Dany was going to shit herself when she saw. ‘S why we had to name her Rhaella. Her Grace practically insisted. Brienne was about half scared Dany was going to adopt her out from under us until Drogon laid those eggs.”

“So that rumor is true?”

“Yeah. It’s so weird seeing great big Drogon curled up around the eggs while Rhaegal flaps around, bringing…her – I guess – little scraps of meat to eat.”

“I can only imagine,” he said, trying not to cut his eyes toward Brienne and the baby. “Hey, one piece of advice? Next time, maybe do it a different way.”

“Oh, I have been informed.”

 

“She's lovely, Wench.” Jaime sat next to Brienne and reached over to stroke Rhaella’s sleeping cheek with his good hand. “But you know, if you're going to have an affair with the queen, you might want to be more subtle about it. Your wife is going to catch on. Hair color can be a real problem, I'm telling you.”

Brienne nudged her shoulder into Jaime's. Even without armor, it carried significant force. “You know me better than that.”

“You think? Sounds like half of Dorne knows you better than I do.” Jaime congratulated himself on still being able to get a blush out of her.

“Of course Yara couldn't keep her mouth shut. She could tell that story in three sentences if she wanted to.”

“Well, she had to make sure it was long enough to make into a good song.”

“She doesn't sing unless she's incredibly drunk, and then I have a whole different set of problems...” Brienne trailed off after seeing the gleam in Jaime's eyes.

“Do you know I've taken up poetry since my retirement?” he asked.

“You have not.” Jaime exulted to hear the quaver in her voice.

“What should I call this one? The Wench and the...no, how about Nameless Lovers with...oh, no, An Everyday Night in Dorne. Do you think Daenerys would let me off the island so I could take my show on tour?”

“I think you'd better run if you don't want your lip bloodied by a woman holding a baby.”

Jaime helped her to her feet instead so they could return to the castle. He trotted a step or two ahead, singing snatches to her as they occurred to him. Thanks to Yara, he anticipated having enough fuel to tease her beyond his wildest dreams this visit...but of course, not so much that she wouldn't come back for more.

 


End file.
